


Belle Fleur

by Kahluah



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff will come after that, Incoming angst, M/M, Slow Build, florist!Hide, ghoul!Hide, human!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahluah/pseuds/Kahluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the art and AU of http://candied-spectres.tumblr.com/</p><p>How about an AU with Nagachika Hideyoshi, the ghoul who works at a flower shop and is never suspected of being a ghoul and Kaneki Ken, the human who works at the cafe right next door who can’t for the life of him figure out why everyone thinks he’s a ghoul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candied-spectres.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candied-spectres.tumblr.com).



> I should be working on Inescapable, or one of my other fics, but here have this instead.

It seemed like it was going to be just another usual morning shift when two familiar faces walked through the door. The white haired barista gave an exasperated sigh before getting to work behind the counter, making the usual drinks for these two.

“Will I be needing to provide the paperwork again?” He set the drinks in front of the investigators. His name was Kaneki Ken, age 18, shy and a bit anti-social, he worked at a small coffee shop named Anteiku, other than the shockingly white hair and the eyepatch that always covered his left eye he was as normal a person as you could get, but for some reason everyone seemed to think he was a ghoul.

Ghouls were monstrous creatures that disguised themselves as human and attack and eat unsuspecting victims.

“That won’t be necessary.” The male investigator said. “We can confirm by now that you are human.” He was Amon Koutarou, a first class investigator working for the CCG.

Kaneki gave a sigh. “This is the third time this month.”

“On the bright side we are getting paid to come down here and drink some delicious coffee for the third time this month.” His partner, rank one investigator Akira Mado said.

They work for the CCG, or the Commission of Counter Ghoul. It was the organization that deals with and helps to eradicate the threat that ghouls possess.

You could probably also say that these two were regulars for Kaneki. Since people seem to assume he is a ghoul, every once in a while a tip regarding him is sent in to the CCG, and these are the two that usually investigate them. They have all gotten to be rather friendly considering how often they see each other.

The white haired man gave a small laugh. “I guess you could see it that way.” The bell to the shop chimed, signaling that a new customer had just walked in. “Will you two be needing anything else?”

“No, we’re fine.” Akira replied.

“Well if you two need anything else just flag me down.”

Amon nodded. “Just leave the check on the table when you have a chance.”

The investigators waved him away so that he could go wait on whoever just walked in.

 

* * *

 

Today was a new day, a new life, and that start of a new shop for this simple flower shop employee. Belle Fleur was having its grand opening today and it was his job to set out and arrange the flowers out front. He got to work, organizing the many different kinds of fragrant roses so that they might attract a customer or two. Personally he would have preferred to set out something more bright and vibrant like sunflowers, but the boss gets what the boss wants.

His name was Hideyoshi Nagachika but everyone just called him Hide, age 18, the brightest and most energetic person one could know, he worked at the Belle Fleur flower shop that just opened. No one would have ever expected that this young man was in fact a ghoul.

Well, he was almost found out a few times, but that was mostly the manager’s fault. The man that owned the flower shop was Tsukiyama Shuu and he was also a ghoul, but unlike Hide he liked to participate in events that got him on the CCG’s radar. Being the infamous gourmet meant that doves were constantly on his trail, and that meant whenever they were too close to finding out this flower shop was run by ghouls Hide and Tsukiyama had to go on the run, change their names and start a new life in a new ward.

And speaking of the vibrantly dressed flower shop owner, he was currently buzzing about Hide as he tried to do his job, going on and on about the coffee shop next door and why it was the reason he had decided to move the new shop here.

“You absolutely must go with me.” He said to the young man. “Not only is the coffee some of the best I have ever tasted, but there is something else there that is absolutely…” His voiced lowered, taking on a dangerously sharp tone that Hide was all too familiar with. “ _délicieux.”_

The French bastard must have already found a new ingredient he wanted to taste. Hopefully he would be smart and hold out; they had just moved here and Hide did not want to pack up shop so soon.

“If you think their coffee is that great then sure, I’m in.” The blond said. “But, you have to let me at least finish these arrangements of yours before I can take a break. You may have money, but I actually need the shop to do well if I’m going to pay my new rent for this ward. Its far more expensive than the last place we lived in.”

“It may be more expensive, but the doves believe they have wiped out all the ghouls here. Their lax attitude around here should make things easier for us, _non_?”

It was true that while this ward had an overall higher ratio of doves than the others, they didn’t seem to think that ghouls would be living here, and because of that is was relatively easy for Hide and Tsukiyama to slip in, but that still didn’t mean they shouldn’t be careful.

Hide sighed. “Just go back inside so I can finish quickly. Shoo Shuu, shoo.” He said, a grin on his face as he waved his hands to gesture the other back inside while simultaneously making a great pun, if he said so himself.

 

* * *

 

Finally after what seemed like hours, Hide had placed the last rose in the perfect place to finish off the in front display. He stepped into the shop, calling out that he had finally finished. “Hey, Tsukiyama, I’m done! We can go get that coffee and stuff now.”

Tsukiyama, who had been lounging in a chair this entire time, got up, quickly making his way past the blond and out of the shop. “Wonderful! Now Hide you will have a chance to see just how great this little shop I found is!” He said while making dramatic hand gestures all the while.

“I’m sure it is with how much praise you give it.” Hide said as the older man pushed the door to the shop open, a small bell chiming signaling their arrival.

Quite honestly with how much Tsukiyama had been talking up this place he had expected it to be more crowded, but other than them there were only two other people sat at one table. Though, in the shop’s defense it still was rather early in the morning, even for coffee, perhaps things would pick up later in the afternoon. He stepped out from behind Tsukiyama, and that is when he saw him.

The early morning sunlight was shining through the window, cascading down and shimmering off his snowy white hair like an angel’s halo. His one viable eye was a clear and calm grey and slightly scrunched due to a smile that brightened up the room. The small laugh he had just given was the most beautiful sound Hide had ever heard.

He was absolutely breathtaking, and– and oh crap he was walking this way. Hide began to panic. What should he do? What should he say?!

“Welcome to Anteiku, please take a seat anywhere.” The beautiful man said to Hide and Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama walked over to a table for two that had a particularly nice view of the counter. Hide followed after, taking a seat across from him.

“What would you two like to order?” The white haired man asked, looking to Tsukiyama and then to Hide.

Hide froze up when the man looked toward him, internally panicking at his dumb reactions.  _Just act normal_  he told himself, but his body didn't seem to want to comply.

“Two coffees please, black.” The older man said. Hide was still too busy staring at the barista and internally berating himself for not being able to say anything to him.

The white haired man nodded, repeating the order back. “Two coffees black, will that be all for now?”

“That is all for now.” Tsukiyama said, watching as their barista retreated to behind the counter to make their orders.

That is why he had picked this booth, it had the perfect view to watch the man at work. “What did I tell you Hide, the most _délicieux_ of treats was hiding right in plain sight, and now I can come over and see it whenever I want.” Though, it probably wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t bear but to act and sweep this little barista away.

Hide just nodded, not really listening to what to other was saying. “Uh huh, yeah…” His focus was the man behind the counter. He looked so graceful, a serene look upon his face as he poured the water over the grounds for the coffee. Though this graceful act didn’t act long, before Hide knew it the man was already heading back towards their table, two cups of steaming fresh coffee in his hands.

He set the cups down on the table. “Will you be needing anything else?” He asked.

Hide opened his mouth before closing it and swallowing nervously. This was it. He had to act now, and if he didn’t he would forever lose his chance.

“Hide’s your name, what’s mine?” His words came out in a mixed up jumble.

The barista stared at him, registering his words before laughing.

Hide immediately turned a bright scarlet color, overcome with embarrassment. He had totally blown it. _Way to go Hide_ he told himself. The barista probably though he was some sort of weirdo now, there was no way he would ever talk to him again.

“Sorry, sorry.” The white haired man said, his laughter dying down. “My name is Kaneki.” He said, smiling that beautiful smile at Hide. “Kaneki Ken.”

“I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika, but please just call me Hide.” The blond said, surprised that the other actually said something back to him.

“And I, am Tsukiyama Shuu!” The flower shop manager said, interrupting what could have been a moment between the two others. “I own the flower shop next door, and when I saw this _fantastique_ little coffee shop next door I just had to come over.” He then pulled a rose out of seemingly nowhere, something he does that has always baffled Hide. “It is a pleasure to meet you Kaneki, _mon petite agneau._ ” He held the rose out to the barista.

This time it was Kaneki who got embarrassed, flushing red from his face all the way from his neck to his shoulder, and down his chest.

Hide couldn’t help but think it was cute.

“T-thank you…” He said, taking the rose.

Just then a loud voice called out. “Hey, Kaneki! Sorry I’m late, but I need you to check some things in back, I’ll take over out here.” Another barista, a girl, walked out from behind the counter.

“Ah, Touka, all right just give me a minute.” He said back to his co-worker. Kaneki then turned back to the two in front of him. “If that’s everything then, Tsukiyama, and Hide.” He said to one then the other, his gaze lingering slightly on the blond before smiling. “Please come back another time.” And then he was gone, walking fast past the girl to go do whatever it is she wanted.

 

Even though he was no longer there, Hide’s heart was beating fast and he felt giddy that he had actually said his name in that beautiful voice of his. He took his first sip of the coffee the other had made, and just as Tsukiyama had said, it was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted.

Today was the start of a new day, and with any luck things like this could become just another usual morning for him, because Hide knew one thing for sure, and that was that he was definitely coming back here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any spelling mistakes this was typed on mobile.

“Thank you Touka.” Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. She just came to the back to tell him that Tsukiyama and his companion had finally paid their bill and left. That guy started randomly showing up a few weeks ago and quite honestly he gave Kaneki the heebie-jeebies. He would come in and just stare and Kaneki. Touka noticed how creeped out he was getting by this and started handling the purple haired man whenever she could.

The blond was new though. Or at least Kaneki had never seen him come in with Tsukiyama on his previous visits. When Kaneki first saw him step out from behind the other he was left breathless. His smile was brighter than the sun and his hair would put the most vibrant sunflowers to shame.

“No problem. Just stay away from that creep.” Touka said. He must have had some sort of look on his face as he thought of Hide because suddenly she added. “And his friend. Any friend of that guy is bad news, trust me.”

Kaneki averted his gaze. “I-I’ll just finish up back here, then I can join you again back in front.”

"Just finish up quickly, the morning rush is about to start and I am not working that alone." And with that Touka left to go attend to the front again.

Kaneki continued to move and stack boxes in silence. Even if the blond did catch eye it's not like he was going to make anything of it. He brought his had up to gently touch the eyepatch covering his left eye.

He just wasn't ready to be in another relationship yet. He would probably never be...

Kaneki took a deep breath before heading back to work. He needed to finish this up quickly so he could get to helping back up front. Both of them had double a shifts today and he did not want to be working late into the night with an angry Touka.

 

* * *

 

It was probably a good thing the flower shop didn't have many customers yet because all throughout the day Hide found himself glancing in the window of the coffee shop. He knew he was being a total creeper, but he couldn't help it; something about the white haired waiter was just so alluring.

Like the way he smiled when greeting each customer. Or the way he sticks his tongue out in concentration when making a particularly difficult brew. It was all just so cute.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. "Hide!" Tsukiyama walked up to him. "Hide, since you seem to have things under control here I will be heading home for the day." 

It wasn't even noon yet and he was already ditching his own shop? This had to be a new record. It wasn't that Hide wasn't grateful, Tsukiyama opened this shop partly because Hide asked him for a job all those years ago, but you'd think he could at least put a bit of effort into running it. If he wasn't even going to do his job as manager then he could have let Hide pick out the type of store they'd open.

It could have been something cooler like a music store instead of this dorky flower shop. Not that he didn't like flowers. They were cool in their own respect with their own language and meanings and whatnot, but lately he had been into this one American band and he just wanted to tell the world about it!

"If you need anything feel free to call, but I need to start the preparations for my next feast. You'll probably have better luck trying Kanae." And with that he simply left Hide alone in the shop.

Now that Tsukiyama was gone for the day he could change the display out front to be more than just roses, but he didn’t want to run the risk of the lookalike servant driving by and seeing that he changed things against Tsukiyama’s wishes. That guy would rat him out in an instant if it meant earning the respect of his beloved master Shuu. So, the roses would stay.

Hide stepped out from behind the register and stretched. Even though the shop just opened today it has had a steady flow of customers, which is good since that meant he would definitely be able to pay his rent, but it was slowing down now that lunch was almost over and people were heading back to work.

He wanted to take another break already, but his shift had just begun. He'd promised himself he would work late tonight so that he could get the shop up and running as smoothly as possible. 

Hide glanced over to the back room where he kept all his personal belongings while on shift. He didn't have to take a break per se, but as long as there were no customers to attend to he could relax a bit, right?

No, it would probably be best if he just powered through the day. Power through today and then you can go home earlier tomorrow, so long as Tsukiyama also heads home early (which he always does). Honestly for a guy so adamant about having a flower shop he hardly spends any time here. Although now that he has his eye set on something so close he might start hanging around a bit more than usual.

 

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and seemed to take forever, but eventually the sun began to set and Hide began to close up shop for the day. Locking up the door, he took one last glance at the cafe next door. It would be fine to stop in and have one last cup of coffee for the night, right?

It's not like he'd be able to have much of anything else after all.

It didn't take much convincing before he made up his mind and stepped inside of the familiar shop from that morning. Both Kaneki and the girl that took over for him were still working, serving the last few customers that were still in the shop.

"Ah! Welcome back." A sweetly familiar voice greeted him. "Just take a seat anywhere and I'll take your order as soon as I'm done here." Kaneki told him, flashing that cute smile of his before turning back to another customer he was attending.

Hide did as he was told, taking a seat at the counter since it was just him this time. 

"So, what can I get for you this evening?" Kaneki walked up to him, a small notepad in hand.

"I'll just have a black coffee."

Kaneki got out a mug and began to make the drink. "A man of simple pleasures I see. Most people can't stand the bitterness, but I personally can't stand adding milk or sugar to my coffee."

"I totally get ya." Hide laughed. "I usually don't add anything to my coffee either." It's not like he'd be able to even if he wanted to seeing as how milk and sugar make him sick.

Kaneki gave him a small laugh in return, and it was like music to Hide's ears. And the way his one viable eye crinkled when he smiled was absolutely adorable. Hide wasn't usually like this, he didn't fall for random strangers out of the blue, but there was something about this barista that he found himself being attracted to.

"Anyways, here is your coffee." Kaneki set the fresh cup down in front of him. "If you need anything else just ask me or Touka." He gestured to the girl from earlier who was for some reason glaring daggers at Hide from across the shop. "Also we technically close up in about 15 minutes, so if you want any cakes or sandwiches or something then you better get it now."

"Thanks, but I'm good with just the coffee." Hide said with a smile, lifting the cup up and taking his first sip. This place truly did have excellent coffee. It had become increasingly difficult for him to find coffee he actually liked since he had met Tsukiyama and his ridiculously refined tastes, so this cafe being next door to Belle Fleur was just a huge plus.

Kaneki stayed behind the counter, wiping it down for the night so that it would be clean and ready for tomorrow. Hide tried to keep to himself, but he couldn't stop himself from glancing up every once in a while, captivated by the serene expression on the white haired man's face as he worked. Hide internally groaned. Why was he so attracted and interested in this human?! This wasn't like him at all. Hide was the ghoul who played everything safe, didn't get to close to people. He always did his best to stay in a grey area with whoever he met so that he could seem like an ordinary happy go lucky citizen and avoid suspicion. Being interested and wanting to get close to somebody just because they are a little... ok a lot cute isn't something he should be doing.

He tried to sit there in silence, he really did, but eventually his mouth opened on its own and words poured out. "So, uh... How was your day?"

Kaneki lightly hummed before speaking. "If I were to describe it any way I would say it was long." Monday's were always a busy day for the coffee shop, and having a double shift made it all the worse. But despite that he had a job to do, and he wouldn't show how tired he actually was in front of a customer. Plus this was a guy Touka told him to stay away from, so he didn't want to run the risk of making this guy angry for some reason. Not that he always listened to her of course, but he would admit that she was more, how should he say, _street smart_  than him. If she said that somebody was bad news then he would gladly stay away from them.

Glancing up at the blond though, he couldn't understand how this guy could warrant such a warning from her. Sure he had only met the guy twice, both times today and both times to serve him coffee, but he seemed to be all sunshine and smiles. And perhaps there was the smallest possibility that he found the guy to be sort of physically attractive, but as he said earlier he wasn't ready for any sort of relationship, so the other's physical appearance didn't really matter in any way. In fact why was he even wondering about this? He should probably be asking the customer how his day was in return instead of thinking about needless things like this.

"How was your day Hide? Your flower shop just opened today, right? You must have been busy."

Hide let out a nervous laugh because cutie had actually remembered his name! "Yeah, it's been busy I guess... But that's a good thing since this ward is a bit more expensive to live in than the last one I was in."

"Yeah, living around here can get pricey." Kaneki agreed. "But even though we are paying more at least it isn't as dangerous as the other wards. I mean you hardly hear anything bad happening here and the news is practically free from ghoul attacks which swamp the timeslot in other wards." He couldn't help his voice from dripping with disdain at the word ghoul.

Well, nothing like a cold hard bit of reality to get you out of a stupor. "Yeah... Good thing, huh..." Kaneki was a human, of course he hates ghouls and would never think twice about it. What human wouldn't hate ghouls after all? Hide, who was obviously a ghoul, would never be able to have a friendship, let alone any sort of relationship with him. And once again he was back to wondering why this even bothered him because he shouldn't even care about somebody he just met that day.

Hide quickly downed the rest of his coffee and slammed the appropriate amount of cash on the counter. "It's getting late and I still have some unpacking to do, so I should really be getting back home bye!" He said quickly as he walked out of the cafe, leaving the barista to wonder if he said anything wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic plot is decided so now I just have to decide how to break up the chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up. I figured I should update everything once now that inescapable part 2 is all written and before I take a small break to write a bunch of smut.
> 
> I think the song Hide was singing in candid's comic was an Owl City song, but other than firefly and the Wreck-it Ralph song I hadn't really listened to them.

Today was the start of a new day; a new day that would be far better than the day before it. The first reason was because it was a Tuesday which is automatically way better than Monday, and the second reason was because that after a good night's sleep he had put all that irrational getting mad that a human (Kaneki) doesn't like ghouls (Hide) stuff behind him.

Hide pushed passed the door to the cafe. He had gotten a late start that morning (totally not on purpose) and decided he would pick up his breakfast coffee here. He was greeted by that glaring girl from yesterday and ordered what this place would soon recognize to be his usual; one coffee, black.

He sat there twiddling his thumbs while waiting for his order and he was totally not looking around the place in hopes of spotting a certain someone.

"He's not here right now." Touka said, setting a drink down in front of him.

Hide jumped in surprise. "What? Who? I-I wasn't looking anyone."

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Kaneki, he doesn’t have morning shift today. You were looking for him, right?"

"I have no idea what you’re talking about." He stuttered. He picked up his drink to Hide any embarrassment that may have been showing on his face and ended up nearly choking when he took a drink. He looked down to see a streaming fresh cappuccino in his hands instead of regular black coffee. Disgusting. "Um, sorry to be a bother, but I ordered just a plain black coffee."

"Yeah, we're out of that, so you'll just have to put up with this."

How could a coffee shop be out of coffee?

"Look." She said, her tone becoming dangerously sharp. "I don't know what you and Mr. pretty in purple have planned, but if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from Kaneki."

Hide sat there in stunned silence. What was she even talking about?

He must of looked pretty stupid just sitting there gaping at her because she leaned in really close, the white sclera of her eyes were consumed by an inky blackness and her irises began to glow an eerie red.

"Stay. Away. From. Kaneki. Do I make myself clear?" 

Oh crap she was a ghoul. How could he have not noticed, this entire place reeked of them after all (But what coffee shop didn't smell like ghouls?). Hide didn't like confrontations with other ghouls. He was a lover not a fighter, and this girl definitely gave off the vibes of a fighter. So, he nodded.

"Good." She leaned back, her eyes returning to normal. "Now, you will drink that cappuccino and if I ever hear Kaneki say anything even the slightest bit bad about you, then... Well, we'll leave that up to your imagination." And with that she left him to drink his crappy coffee in silence.

Alright, so maybe today wouldn't be better than yesterday. The day had just begun and he already had a death threat made to him and he was stuck drinking coffee that tasted like it had spoiled years ago.

He ended up just leaving cash at the table, he didn't want to have to talk to the angry purple haired waitress any more then he had to.

After he got into his shop, and after a quick trip to the bathroom Hide was finally ready to start the day.

 

* * *

 

Hide thumped his head on the counter. He was so bored. There were hardly any customers today, everybody was probably at work or school and too busy to stop by and pick up flowers. Tsukiyama was also a no show. He was probably too busy planning the next set up of the ghoul restaurant now that he had his eyes set on his next meal... Hide sighed, his thoughts drifting to Kaneki. He was sort of cute and funny and stuff for someone he had just meet the day before (and for being a human and all), it really was too bad Tsukiyama was going to eat him.

Hide frowned, not really wanting to think about that.

The angry girl said that Kaneki didn't have the morning shift which meant he was probably going to work later this afternoon or evening. Hide couldn't wait to be able to see him again. Kaneki at least would be able to get his coffee order right, he wouldn't give him something gross just to spite him for being friends with someone who's name is kinda sorta infamous throughout Tokyo.

He and Tsukiyama just happened to get along rather well. Tsukiyama's family had always kind of helped him out and gave him monetary support since he had always been just by himself, and in turn he would use his awesome intuition and detective skills to help them allude the CCG since their flashy attitude and way of eating tended to draw tons of attention to them. So for the most part they stayed out of each other's businessess. The only thing they were really together on was the flower shop, and anyone could see how motivated Tsukiyama was about that at the moment, considering he isn't even here.

Hide find himself sighing again. Why did time have to move so slowly when you're bored?

Just as they did yesterday he found his eyes glancing toward the back room. He really shouldn't, but there wasn't anybody here, and would it really matter if he took an extra beak? It's not like the manager was here to stop him or anything. Plus who knows, he might even draw some attention to the shop and pull in a few customers.

With his decision made, Hide pushed off the counter, heading to the back to pull out his guitar case. He loved music. He loved listening to it, playing it, he was even trying his hand at writing it, and recently he started listening to this American band and he really wanted to see if he could get a few of their songs down.

He made his way to the front of the shop, taking a seat just outside by the front flower display. He pulled out his guitar, an old acoustic he had had since forever, and began to strum out a melody.

 

* * *

 

When Kaneki finally arrived to work he had to hurry in through the back. His lecture had ran long and if he didn't change into uniform fast he would miss the start of his shift. Touka would be mad if he kept her waiting, he didn't like her when she was mad; she was scary.

It was enough for him that she got to beat him up during the self defense lessons he was taking from her. He asked her to teach him the basics after the accident had happened. He knew it wouldn't really be any help if he ran into a ghoul or something, but it made him feel a bit better; like he could perhaps rely on his own strength for once in his life.

He made his way to the front of the shop to switch out with Touka, but a soft melody that floated in through the open door of the cafe stopped him in his tracks. The new florist from yesterday, Hide, was sitting outside his shop with a guitar. The words he sang were foreign (English possibly?) but they sounded light and sweet.

The afternoon light was also shining perfectly, illuminating Hide's hair to the most wonderful shade of golden yellow. And the way the flowers out front framed the whole image; it was beautiful. Breathtaking even. Kaneki didn't even realize he had been standing there staring at the other until Touka walked up behind him.

"Why don't you invite him in for some coffee?" She said.

Kaneki jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. "T-Touka!" He quickly tried to form words to say. "I'm sorry for taking so long, it's just that... It's just that the flowers outside, they caught my attention." He raised his hand to his chin.

She only rolled her eyes at him. "Of course they did. Now, why don't you go ask the flowers if they want to come in for a small break. They were looking for you this morning after all."

"He was?" Kaneki asked, a small smile on his face. 

"Yes, he was."

Kaneki's smile slowly vanished as he thought about her warning earlier, to stay away from anyone who was friends with the purple haired man. "I thought you said he was bad news." He thought back to the last time she had said those words about somebody. He doesn't think Hide would be like... Like  _her._ But Touka had some sort of freaky intuition about people. Hide might not be a ghoul, but if Touka said he was bad, then it probably was best to stay away.

"I said his friend is bad news and that you should be careful about people that hang around that creep, but I doubt Mr. Sunflower over there will bring you any harm." Touka had already given him a warning, plus she was confident she would be able to handle anything that blond idiot tried anyways.

Kaneki nodded, turning back to look at Hide.

"Just be quick about it, I want to get off my shift."

Kaneki walked out of the shop and over to where the florist was, the florist who had stopped playing when he saw Kaneki approaching, making the white haired man only more nervous.

"I, um... Your voice is pretty." Kaneki stammered out. He didn't know why he was having such a hard time with this. Hide was cute, and he would admit that, but he didn't want anything to do with the guy. Kaneki Ken had sworn off relationships of any kind (other than his friendships with Touka and the Anteiku staff) so there was nothing he should be nervous about.

Hide had to stop himself from talking when he almost replied with 'No, you're pretty.' He took a deep breath. "Thank you, I get a lot of practice in when I'm showering and stuff." Wow, ok, that did not sound as cool as he thought it would.

"Well, I- Touka said you wanted coffee this morning... Do you still want coffee now?" Kaneki asked. He only realized after how stupid that sentence sounded. It was truly shameful that that sentence came out of the mouth of a literary student.

"I uh..." Personally he would love a cup right now if it meant he could talk to Kaneki again, but... Hide glanced over to the cafe window. Just as he thought, the angry girl was there watching him. She had told him to stay away from Kaneki, so now why was she now pointing from him to Kaneki to the front door of the cafe? Anyone that knew basic hand signals would read that as 'you, him, here.' Did she want him to take Kaneki up on his offer, or was that just wishful thinking? He looked back to Kaneki who was wearing a look of defeat, like Hide's silence was to be taken as a no.

"Yes, I would love some." Even if it was just him interpreting the situation to fit his wants he was going to go for it. He didn't like seeing Kaneki look all down in the dumps, someone like that should be smiling as much as possible. "Just let me put my stuff away and I'll be right over, ok?"

Kaneki nodded, that sweet smile returning to his face. "Yeah, ok."

Hide hurriedly put his guitar back in the case and put the case back in the back room, and on his way out he flipped the shop sign from open to closed. 

Touka was waiting for him in front of the cafe, it seemed her shift had ended since she was now dressed in regular clothes. "What's up?" Hide asked. "Did you not want me to take him up on the offer, because you were making some hand gestures and I'm kind of getting mixed signals from this morning. You know when you told me to stay away from him and all."

"Look." Touka said. "Kaneki doesn't seem to mind you and your annoying sunshine façade, but that's just because he doesn't know what you really are." She glared up at him. "So long as you play by my rules and don't do anything to cause him harm you'll be fine, but if I hear so much as one negative I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you."

Hide put his hand up in gesture of goodwill and defeat. "I won't hurt him, I swear. He's just nice and he makes coffee, so I thought it might be good to get to know him since I'm now working next door." He waited for her to say something else, but in the end Touka just gave him one last glance over before walking away.

He gave a sigh of relief. Hide had always been good at reading people, and the vibes that he got from her were that she had experienced duking it out with other ghouls to survive. Someone like himself who had lived a relatively peaceful and comfortable life did not want to be messing with someone like her.

With that Hide headed inside to see Kaneki set down a fresh cup of coffee on the counter in front of him. "Black, nothing added. Right?" He asked, making sure he got the order right.

"Yeah." Hide said, taking a seat in front of the other. "It's perfect." He didn't even have to taste it to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks being all flustered and not being able to form proper sentences around each other is the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I would like to explain beforehand is that many things with Kaneki growing up are the same as they were in cannon. His mother died when he was at a young age and he was sent to live with his aunt, he only really had one friend which was Touka in this au, and because of that he has a hard time forming meaningful relationships with people since he really only had one emotional support (Touka) for the majority of his life. This problem only became worse after he meet a certain somebody. So basically Kaneki has a lot of anxiety over something as simple as making friends, it's very hard for him to work out how he feels and to actually act on those feelings.

As it turns out, Kaneki was a student at a local university. He had his lectures during the morning and in the afternoon or evening he would have work at Anteiku. That was why he wasn't here Tuesday morning. The only reason Hide met him that fateful first day was because Kaneki was covering shift for one of the other employees, he usually used his free time that day to study or read books or do whatever other nerd things Kanekis liked to do.

Hide really enjoyed talking to Kaneki, though he didn't know what it was about the white haired man he actually found so enjoyable; they were like complete opposites after all.

While he wasn't opposed to a good book every once in a while, Hide liked to read manga. Kaneki on the other hand liked poetry and weird horror novels like the ones by Takatsuki whatstheirface. While Hide preferred American music and other upbeat and poppy tunes, Kaneki liked to listen to classical. But what Hide probably found to be the most horrific difference between them was the fact that Kaneki hardly ever played videogames before.

"How can you tell me with a straight face that you have never even played Mario Kart? Everyone on this entire planet had played that game at least once." This had to be some sort of trick, a lie.

Kaneki looked taken aback, a slight flush of embarrassment on his face. "I-I just never really played many videogames before, there's nothing wrong with that." He glanced back at the look of surprise and awe on Hide's face. "Oh my god, Hide stop it, it's not that weird. Just drink your coffee and get back to work."

"Wow Kaneki, rude. And here I thought we had a thing going between us." Hide tipped his cup back, downing the last of his drink in one go. He really should get back to the shop. He came to Anteiku for his 'lunch' break, and technically that had ended a while ago. Not to mention today was Friday, as in the day before people have their romantic weekend get aways, and that usually meant customers for the flower shop. He really shouldn't be taking an abnormally long break just because he wanted to spend time over here.

Hide put his change on the counter. "Well I guess I'll get going then." He gave a fake sigh. Kaneki just shook his head at him. "But Mark my words Kaneki," Hide said dramatically. "One day I shall get you to play the videogames, and you shall play the Mario Karts."

Kaneki gave a small laugh. "Just go back to work you dork." Hide grinned at him one last time before heading back to his own job.

Once the blond was gone Kaneki informed the other staff members that he was going to take his break before heading off to one of the back rooms. After flopping down onto the comfy sofa, Kaneki put his head in his hands and sighed. "What am I doing?" He asked himself out loud.

He and Hide had gotten rather friendly over the past week. Kaneki had really been scared that he had said something wrong that first night when Hide seemed to have left in a rage, but the blond assured him the next day that it wasn't anything like that. Now it seemed like Hide was basically hanging out at Anteiku whenever he wasn't working; almost as if he lived off of coffee and sunshine.

What really frightened Kaneki though was how fast Hide seemed to worm his way into his normal life; it was like they were already well acquainted friends or something. He had this weird mix of laid back and upbeat attitude that was just so pleasant and addicting to be around. Whenever Hide stops by for a cup of coffee, Kaneki can just feel all his troubles melt away as soon as he sees that smile.

It scared him. The more he talked to and felt comfortable around Hide the more his anxiety seemed to grow. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to get his thoughts under control. "Everything is going to be fine Kaneki. He is just a regular customer who just seems to be here all the time because he works next door." He said to himself. "He's a normal person, just like you. Nothing bad is going to happen this time."

He laid back, starting up at the ceiling. It was just so difficult to forget, to try to feel normal now a days. No matter how much he enjoyed Hide's company, he could hardly entertain the idea of forming an actual friendship with him. It's not that he didn't like Hide, it was just too difficult to forget the last time he met someone new that he thought he could trust.

It most certainly didn't help that these events were rather similar in their own ways. Meeting a cute new customer at the place you work, Touka saying that the new customer is bad news, talking to them anyways about books and stuff and hitting it off, and then before you know it you end up going on a date with her and- 

Kaneki could feel his breaths becoming more shallow and stained as he thought about it. "Calm down, calm down Kaneki." He said to himself. He didn't need to be having any sort of panic attack right now. 

The worst part of all of this was probably that Kaneki knew he was the problem in all of this. Hide was just trying to be friendly, but because Kaneki was so caught up over things that had happened before it was making everything so difficult.

Kaneki felt the first warm tear he had been trying to hold back run down his face, unable to hold them back any longer. "Why do I have to be so messed up?" He stayed in the back until he was finally able to compose himself once more.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you and have a nice day!" Hide cheerfully said to yet another happy customer. Perhaps it was a good thing Kaneki kind of kicked him out because he was just in time to for whatever had compelled so many people to suddenly buy flowers. Or perhaps Kaneki was some sort of lady luck.

Anyways, like he said earlier, he and Kaneki were getting along as well as two people who met earlier that week possibly could, but as he spent more time over there he was beginning to notice this strange sort of hesitance with Kaneki. They would usually talk about dumb stuff, light chitchat. Things like 'how was your day? It's been fine, how was yours?'. But even though the topic was nothing special there just seemed to be this disconnect that popped up time to time.

Hide sighed. It would take a bit more observation to try to piece together whatever was bothering Kaneki, but he hoped it wasn't anything he was doing wrong.

The sudden upbeat melody that began to play from his pocket snapped Hide out of his thoughts. He pulled his phone out, looking to see who was calling him before answering. "Tsukiyama, what's up?"

"I wanted to check in on how our little flower shop was doing, and to say that you don't have to attend to the shop this weekend. I have a new shipment of flowers coming in, but they won't be here until Monday."

"Ah,  the shop is doing as good as it can I guess." Hide said. "And does the new shipment mean you will actually be in, actually doing your job for a bit on Monday? It's been lonely running this place by myself you know." Even though he was talking to Tsukiyama on the phone, he gave a very dramatic pouty face.

"I know I haven't been as attentive to Belle Fleur as I should have been during its grand opening, but it has been difficult getting the connections to set up the restaurant. Time just seemed to slip by me." Tsukiyama said "You have to hand it to the doves, they did a _très magnifique_ job with the security in this ward, trying to set everything up has been a difficult task."

Hide rolled his eyes, eating always did come first for Tsukiyama. "Ok, I'm glad you got your fancy food place ready to go, but will you be in to manage the store next week or do I have to take every shift again?"

"Calm down, calm down, I will be there next week..." There was a pause. "So, Hide, I'm guessing spent some time over at Anteiku... How is _ma petite beautè_ Kaneki?"

"Kaneki?" Hide really shouldn't be surprised he was asking about this. "He's doing fine I guess..."

" _Très bien_! Then all that is left is for me to woo him, and then I can finally find out what a delicacy he truly is!" Tsukiyama boisterously declared.

Hide sort of tuned the other out after that as Tsukiyama continued to go on and on about what a wonderful meal Kaneki would make. Instead he let his mind wander back to other things, and by other things he meant analyzing his time spent in Anteiku to try and figure out what has been bugging Kaneki.

 

Time went on, and eventually Hide found himself flipping the sign on the door to the shop from open to closed. From there he did what he has done every other night this week; he headed next door to talk to Kaneki during the last bit of the evening shift. He stepped through the door of the coffee shop. His favorite waiter was behind the counter, his head lowered as he cleanedup for the night. "Hey Kaneki!" Hide called, trying to catch the others attention.

Even though he spent most of his off time in the back trying to calm down, Kaneki's anxiety just didn't seem to want to give him a break today. The other staff members told him that they could cover the rest of his shift for him, that he should had home early and rest for the weekend, but in the end he declined. He had been deep in thought, wiping down the counter, so the sudden outburst from the blond made him jump; his head snapping up to look at the other. "H-Hide!" 

Hide really didn't mean to scare the other like that. He was about to apologize about the outburst when he noticed the red puffy circles now present around the others eyes. Whatever had been bugging Kaneki must have finally gotten to him. Hide bit his lip in concern. "Hey..." he thought about if there was anything he could possibly do to help. A simple gesture of some sort since he didn't even know what was causing all of this. "Actually, Kaneki, I'll be right back." An idea suddenly popped into his head that had Hide turning on his heels, heading back to his flower shop he just left.

"Oh... Ok" Kaneki didn't really know what to say about how the blond was acting, but while Hide was off doing whatever, the least he could do was make him the coffee that he always ordered. He was so busy with the task at hand that he didn't hear when Hide once again entered the shop, but when he looked up to set the freshly brewed cup of coffee on the counter, he found a bouquet of flowers just inches away from his face.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused you this week!" Hide started off. "I know I can be a bit overbearing sometimes, so I really appreciate you putting up with me!"

"O-Oh!" Kaneki didn't know what to say. he wasn't even expecting to be faced with something like this. "You haven't been any trouble at all Hide..." Kaneki absentmindedly brought his hand up to rub at his chin. "I...I can't accept something like this. It's too much."

"It's no big deal Kaneki." Hide smiled at him. "It's just some of the things I wasn't able to sell this week, and I won't be able to water them since I'm not working this weekend. It would be a shame to just let them wilt when I could give them to you instead."

KanekI gingerly took the flowers from the other.

"It's a feel better bouquet, I picked out all the flowers especially for it." Hide said, sitting down and picking up his coffee.

Kaneki studied the arrangement. "What do they all mean?" While he knows that flowers all had their own meanings, he had no idea what they all actually meant.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing..." Hide said, scratching the back of his head. "The carnation has a few meanings. I used them for fascination and distinction, because you're interesting. The daisys are for faith, because I want you to know I believe you can get over whatever it is that's bothering you. And those orchids, they're Habenaria radiate. They mean my thoughts will follow you into your dreams..." He could feel his face start to flush, he never expected his flash second arrangement to end up so sappy. 

Kaneki didn't need a mirror to know that his cheeks were also turning red at that explanation. "T-Thank you... I really don't know what to say." Nobody has ever really done anything like this for him before.

"Like I said before, it's no big deal."

Now he felt silly for how he had been acting all day. He was so busy focusing on how similar meeting Hide was to the last time that he forgot to look at how Hide was different from the last person. Hide was loud and energetic; he really didn't know when to stop talking. Hide didn't want him just for some frivolous personal reason, he actually just wanted to get along and be friends. Hide was human, and he was kind; he was someone Kaneki would be able to grow to trust. 

"No, really, Hide. This means a lot to me. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not just Wikipedia flower meanings, what are you talking about?
> 
> Also how does one even write Tsukiyama?


	5. Chapter 5

Hide spent his free time over the weekend trying to get moved in to his new apartment. Rearranging furniture, unpacking boxes, buying food he couldn't eat in attempts to look more human; all that usual moving in jazz. 

Currently he was unpacking all of his clothes and moving them into the bedroom. He just set a new box down onto the bed, but when he opened it up he wasn't greeted by the vibrant colors of his usual wardrobe, but the dark colors and stitching of a mask. He pulled the piece out of the box, gently gliding over the faux filtering cartridges that imitated a gas mask.

He should probably go out and get something now just in case he would be unable to later. His last meal wasn't all that great either since they were trying to escape the CCG and change wards. He may not feel all that hungry at the moment, but it would probably be only a few more days before he started to feel the pain of hunger. He may as well hunt later tonight and get it over with. Hide set the mask on the table and went back to unpacking. 

 

He waited a few hours after nightfall to head out. He grabbed some dark clothes out of the top of the last box he was unpacking; they weren't the best that he had, so they would be fine to hunt in. Though after he got outside and into the cool night air he was glad that one of those items happened to be a scarf.

Hide easily scaled the buildings, free running along the roofs in search of a deserted alleyway far enough away from the late night crowd so that he wouldn't get caught in the middle of anything indecent. That would be so embarrassing since they just got moved in, and he would never hear the end of it from Kanae. 

After a bit of looking he found a place that was far enough away from the main streets that a distress call wouldn't be hard, yet close enough that somebody may pass by. So he waited.

 

* * *

 

' _Better close your doors and lock your windows because late last night a ghoul attack took place, a rare incident here in the 20th wa-'_

Hide shut off the tv. He really didn't expect a news story like this until at least tonight if not the next morning. He was safe, he was cautious, he never left that much evidence. (Of course there was never getting rid of the blood stains). No matter, there was nothing there other than kagune secretion that linked him to the case, the doves would probably just think of this as him having a quick meal as he passes between wards; even they would think he wasn't stupid enough to try and settle down in the 20th.

He finished the last of his morning coffee before grabbing the essentials, like a jacket and his guitar case, and heading out for work.

Hide really shouldn't have expected the morning to go normally, but he wasn't prepared to be assaulted by overdramatics first thing after arriving at the shop. 

"Hide, this is  _très horrible! Catastrophic!_ " 

One step in the door and he shady had a handful of Tsukiyama to deal with. Hide just sighed and put on his best smile. "And what is oh so horrible this early in the morning?"

"Well, I went next door for an early morning treat, but my sweet Kaneki was nowhere to be found!"

Hide continued on, putting his things in back and changing into his uniform. "Well yeah, Kaneki doesn't normally have the morning shift, he had school. He should be around for the afternoon and evening shifts though."

"Though that is disappointing I guess it gives me more time to plan how to captivate him." Tsukiyama said. "Have you found out anything else about Kaneki, like what interests he has so that my wooing can go more smoothly?"

Hide didn't really know how to reply or if he even wanted to reply at all. "N-no, not really. I mean he likes books, but other than that I don't really know..." He changed the topic, hoping it would help get rid of the uncomfortable twist forming in his stomach. "So, over the phone you said you ordered more flowers, why don't you show me so I can start getting them in order. They better not all be roses or else I'm going to have to knock some business sense into you." Hide joked.

"No, no they're not  _all_ roses, I ordered some other flowers as well."

"That still sounds as if most of them are roses." Hide put a hand to his forehead, pretending to be faint. "Oh woe is me, however will I keep this business afloat when the manager is someone as unproficient as you?"

"I am a very good manager, Belle Fleur has always made a profit."

Hide rolled his eyes at the other. "Yeah, and that has nothing to do with the fact that half of the rose stock comes from your family garden and we don't have to pay for them." Tsukiyama stayed quiet, and the blond's joking face fell into one of realization and fake horror. "Oh my god, you pay yourself for your own roses."

"If you want to keep your job I suggest you stop talking you sunflower."

Hide groaned. "Please don't call me that."

"Why not, you're all over the news _Tour-_ "

"Noooooooo!" Hide whined. "That name is so uncool. Why did they have to name me after a flower like I'm one of your groupies. What's even worse is they made it... French!" he shivered. "I wear a gas mask for Pete's sake, why couldn't they name me something after that!"

"But the name suits you, you really are a walking, talking sunflower."

Hide rolled his eyes, they've been through this banter a million times. "Whatever French man, why don't you just show me to those flowers now so we can finally open."

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, Tsukiyama actually helped unpack and stock the flowers in the shop. Granted that the entire time he was helping he continued to probe Hide for any little tidbits that could give him a one up on Kaneki, but it was helping nonetheless and they were able to open shop earlier than Hide had expected.

Business was slow once again, as it had been last week, perhaps it was a Monday thing. Would it be like this every Monday, did people just hate flowers first thing in the week? Hide hoped not, it would suck to start out every week like this. The only good thing about today so far was the fact that the manager had stayed and attended to the shop like a manager should this long, but Hide had a feeling that would soon not be the case because it was nearing noon and Kaneki would arrive for his shift next door any minute now.

As if on cue, Tsukiyama called out to him "Hide, don't you think it's about time we take a break and go get some coffee?"

"Yeah" Hide sighed, heading to flip the ship sign from open to closed. "I guess we could go do that."

 

After their coffees served by the wonderful Kaneki, Tsukiyama ended up staying at Anteiku while Hide went back to work, which is exactly what he had expected would happen. A part of him wished it wouldn't be this way, but he knew better by now. It's not like they actually needed the shop to do well, it was just something to make Hide feel better about mooching off the Tsukiyama's money, and it was also enough of a hobby to keep Tsukiyama busy while not running the restaurants.

Hide was sort of grateful to have the shop to himself again though. As much as he nagged his friend for not helping out, he enjoyed the quiet time that allowed him to think. (He might also enjoy moving the displays around against Tsukiyama wishes so that roses aren't the only thing being promoted, but that's another thing entirely) He needed the quiet time, and right now he was using it to try and figure out why he was feeling so uncomfortable every time Tsukiyama mentioned Kaneki.

He had hardly known the guy a week, and it's not like that book nerd is anything special; he was just another human that happened to catch Tsukiyama's eye (And stomach). Nothing different from any of the other humans that came before him... But Hide never felt like this with the other humans. Sure he made friends with them easily enough, but he didn't care either way when they became the next meal (gourmet or otherwise). Humans die all the time because they're unfortunate enough to become ghoul food, and Kaneki was no different from them. So then why did his gut twist so uncomfortably whenever he thought about Kaneki being eaten. Was Kaneki special in some way that Hide didn't know about? It seemed unlikely, sure he was a bit cute and all, but a lot of people are cute.

He just didn't get it.

 

* * *

 

Night fell and Hide eventually closed up for the night, heading over to Anteiku for one last cup of coffee like he did all of last week. Walking into the small cafe he noticed he was the only customer there. He wonders at what time Tsukiyama may have left. He was probably here for hours and hours on end, and he was probably annoying the staff to no end. At least he went home and Hide didn't have to deal with him fawning over Kaneki this late at night.

"Hey Kaneki! Are you still here?" He called out since he didn't have to worry about anyone else complaining.

A figure came out from the back a few moments later, looking a bit surprised before a polite smile melted across their face. "Oh, Hide. I was wondering if you would be back again tonight. You want the usual?"

"Yup, and of course I would be back! I can't leave you here all by yourself." The blond said, taking a seat at the counter. He watched Kaneki work gracefully and with care, even if it was to make just a single cup of coffee.

"Here you go." Kaneki said, seeing the cup down in front of Hide.

He gratefully took the cup. "Thanks man." This place seriously did have the best coffee he has ever had. "Oh, and sorry about earlier."

"Earlier?" Kaneki asked, confused.

"You know, my manager. I know he probably stayed here for hours annoying you guys and being a bother."

"Oh," Kaneki reached his hand up to rub at his chin. "He was no bother really."

Hide's eyes narrowed. He has caught Kaneki doing that quite a lot during the last week. It was probably a bad habit of his, he always seemed to be telling half truths our hiding something whenever he did it. "Is that so, I know he can be a bit of a handful so I just thought I would apologize."

"Like your one to talk about being a handful Hide, coming in here every night right before closing." Kaneki smirked at him.

"Shush, you know you enjoy the company."

They continued to banter back and forth while Kaneki finished cleaning up the shop. It was really nice, the only other sound being from a tv playing the local news. The stories were all the same as this morning, so Hide just tuned it out, talking to Kaneki and enjoying his coffee instead.

It was one of those quiet pauses in conversation when a mug surely shattered on the floor. Kaneki had been cleaning it, but now his gaze was fixed on that small tv.

_'... believed to be the work of Tournesol, one of the many ghouls with ties to the gourmet. The two recently had to flee their old ward and experts believe they are just passing through the 20th ward while on the run. They say it is unlikely that any more attacks will occur in this ward, but it would be advised that you don't wander around late at night and to stay away from desolate areas. Tournesol is known for his...'_

"Oh, I heard about this this morning." Hide said, breaking the white haired man out of his daze. "Are ghoul attacks really that uncommon here? This seems like a whole lot of report for a ghoul they believe to be just passing through the ward anyways."

Kaneki shook his head. "Th-they're not uncommon, but the media likes to play it up whenever it happens... Your old ward had a lot of attacks, right, so maybe that's why it seems so played up to you. It must be nice living here now, not having to worry so much about these things." Kaneki gave a weak laugh before excusing himself to go get the broom and dust pan.

When he returned to scoop up the broken ceramic, Hide could see that his hands were shaking, the dust pan slightly clattering against the floor as he cleaned.

"Is everything alright?" Hide asked after Kaneki finished and put everything away.

"Of course." Kaneki said, reaching up to his chin again. "Nothing's wrong at all, why do you ask?"

Upon closer inspection Hide could see that Kaneki's whole body was shaking, and the color seemed to be slowly draining out of him. "No reason really..." He changed the subject. "You’re done for tonight right? I should probably get out of your hair so you can head home." He put the proper amount on the table, then picked up his stuff to leave so that Kaneki could deal with whatever is bothering him. It wasn't Hide's place to intrude anyways.

"Hide wait!" Kaneki called out to him.

Hide stopped in his tracks, turning to see a face that was deathly afraid of something. "Hmm?"

"Hide, if..." Kaneki swallowed nervously. "If it's not too much trouble, could you do me a favor?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot. Come bother me on my tumblr if you want, I'm ghoulistic-tendencies.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

When he turned on the news this morning, it felt like all of the air was suddenly pushed out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe, only short and shallow panting able to make it through. His eyes were fixated on the screen, wide with fear.

A ghoul attack. There had been a ghoul attack in this ward.

Somehow his thumb was able to find the power button on the remote, turning the TV off before the newscaster was able to say where exactly the attack took place. It was a good thing too because a second later the remote clattered to the floor as Kaneki doubled over, his breathes coming out in short pants.

_Breathe_ he thought to himself. He had to get this under control, he had class and work today; it was no time to behaving a panic attack. It’s been moths, he should be over this by now anyways. Why couldn’t he just behave normally? Anyone normal would be over this by now. They would be over it and they would be able to carry on with their lives, but for some reason he just wasn’t able to do that. They wouldn’t linger on something bad in the past, they would try to forget it and move on, but he just couldn’t seem to do that. The thin fabric of his eyepatch became damp because he couldn’t stop the tears from coming as the events of that fateful night played over and over again in his head.

Why couldn’t he just be normal.

 

It took him a while, but eventually Kaneki was able to calm down and get everything under control. By the time he finally got to Kamii he was only slightly late to his classes. He just hoped nothing else would go wrong today because of his stupid anxieties.

It seems, however, that his hopes would go unanswered that day. When he got to work, his first customer of the day was a familiar purple haired man that he was warned to stay away from. He had to excuse himself from the counter as Touka’s words swirled in his head, and he couldn’t help but think of the last time he didn’t head her warning. How there had been a ghoul attack that day too.

Touka came to look for him when he didn’t come back out, and that’s when he found himself breaking down for the second time that day.

“Just cry it out Kaneki.” She said, gently hugging him as he cried into her shoulder. She has known him for years, since they were children, and Kaneki hardly ever lets himself properly vent his emotions. Anybody would be absolutely traumatized after if they went through what this guy had, yet he tries his best to carry on every day like nothing has happened. Last night was the first big ghoul attack this ward has had since the incident, and Kaneki had every right to be frightened about it.

“Kaneki, why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I’m sure somebody like Irimi is free and can cover for you, and I can handle the shop by myself until then. You should go home and rest.”

“N-no Touka, I can’t do that to you, or Irimi.” Kaneki said when he had finally calmed down enough to speak again. He pulled away from her, “I’m just a little worked up over all of this, but I’ll be fine.” He said, rubbing his chin with his hand. “Thanks Touka, for everything, but why don’t we get back out there, we have customers waiting for us after all.”

Touka sighed as she watched Kaneki walk out of the room. She really worried for him. He already had a tough time staying together, and with everything happening now it would take all he had not to just fall apart. She hoped was that Kaneki would lean on her if he really needed it, especially with everything happening right now, but she knew he would never do that. All she could do right now was join Kaneki back out front and hope that Shittyama and his sidekick the Blond Wonder didn’t screw things up for her friend any more than need be.

 

Once he got into the flow of work things seemed to go much more smoothly. He had to admit, it really helped that Hide was one of his first customers. That smile was able to melt away most of his troubles. It felt too soon when Hide had to go back to work, only the purple haired man stayed. In fact he stayed for a couple of hours after the blond left. Kaneki wouldn’t mind so much if he just didn’t find that man so… off-putting.  He didn’t know if Tsukiyama was trying to flirt with him, or if the man was trying to hunt him like some kind of prey animal. He didn’t like it, and he really didn’t need anyone making advances on him right now.

Eventually it turned to evening and Tsukiyama finally took his leave. Touka also left a little while before closing with Yoriko, they apparently had plans tonight and Kaneki didn’t want to keep them from anything, so before he knew it he was the only one left in the shop with only the quiet buzz of voices from the TV for company. Kaneki retreated to the back of the shop, leaning against the shelves of coffee and taking a deep breath. Soon today would be over, and he could just go home and wait for tomorrow to come.

The ringing of the shop bell signaling a new customer broke him out of his thoughts. The only person who came this close to closing was…

“Hey, Kaneki!” A cheerful voice called throughout the shop.

Kaneki shook his head. It was a good thing that they would be the only two in the shop, because one thing he learned last night was that Hide was as loud as he was easily excitable. So without any further ado he went to greet his last customer of the night.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry for making you walk home with me Hide…” The white haired man said, his gaze fixated on the ground below. It had been a mistake to leave the TV on the news, of course they would rerun the same story from this morning and all of his troubles would come rushing back with just two words.

_Ghoul attack_

“It’s no problem Kaneki, really. Think of it as paying back a favor since you always serve me so late at night.” Hide said back. “Plus I live this way too, so I would be walking this direction anyways. And there’s nothing wrong with enjoying the company of a friend, in fact it’s like a bonus, don’t you think?”

A friend. Hide considered someone like him a friend?

“Y-yeah, I guess it is…” he said, but Kaneki knew deep down that it wasn’t true. If Hide ever got to know him, to really know him, he would never want to be friends. After all, he was someone who couldn’t even stand to walk alone after hearing one news report like that.

Hide glanced over at Kaneki. Despite what the white haired man had said, he didn’t seem to really mean it, not from that lonely expression. He didn’t like seeing that sad expression on Kaneki, he much preferred Kaneki’s smile. It was a soft and subtle smile, but to Hide it was also the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

Huh, _beautiful_? 

He had really never thought a smile was beautiful before. Sure some people were good looking, and a smile helped add to that, but it wasn’t the same. Seeing Kaneki’s smile made him feel like he was floating, his chest filled with warm fluffiness, and he would do anything to see that smile as often as he could.

“So, uh… Kaneki. I know the week just began and all, but do you have any plans for this weekend?”

Kaneki looked over to Hide. “Not really. I mean I was probably just going to study a bit but I don’t have anything planned. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was wondering if, uh, you would maybe like to go get coffee or something? With me… together….” Hide nervously scratched the back of his head before his eyes going wide in realization of what he said. “B-but not like together together! I just mean, uh… like, hanging out? together…”

Kaneki couldn’t help but giggle at that, his worries about dragging Hide along pushed to the side by the blond tripping over every other word. “I work at a café and you want to hang out over coffee? How is that something to get so embarrassed about Hide, we do that practically every day already.”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Hide faked a hurt tone at Kaneki. “It’s not my fault being so embarrassed over this, I’ve just never really had a friend to hang out with like this before!” The truth of his words hit him hard. He never really did have a friend like that before. Sure there was Tsukiyama, but even that seemed different somehow than what he wished to have with Kaneki.

“What about that manager of yours? You two seem to be close.”

“Well, yeah Tsukiyama and I are friends, and we get along, but… I don’t know it’s just not the same when you have known the person forever verses asking someone you really just met to hang out.”

“You’re really weird Hide, you know that.” Kaneki dissolved into another fit of giggles when Hide started to dramatically state how cruel his new friend was to him.

The two continued their banter and fake fighting until Kaneki finally looked up and realized they were outside the front of his apartment building.

“I guess we are here already…” Kaneki turned to Hide “Thank you for walking with me, I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, no need to be all formal about it, like I said when we left I live this way too so I don’t mind.” Hide said.

“Then, I guess I’ll see you later?”

 “Yeah, which day would work better for you since you’re studying and stuff.”

“Sunday is good.” Kaneki said.

Hide grinned at him. “Alright, Sunday it is. Let’s meet up here around noon, ok.”

Kaneki nodded. He watched as the blond waved goodbye and began to head off again to his own house. Kaneki didn’t really know why, but for some reason being around Hide made the task of walking home tonight easier than it would normally be. The blond was just so needlessly cheerful that it made it easier for Kaneki to forget about his stupid anxieties. And as Kaneki headed through the doors and up the stair to his apartment, he couldn’t help but to look forward to Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide likes emojis, Touka help Kaneki out, and the two dorks finally meet up for their totally not a date date.

The next time Hide saw Kaneki, they both had a good laugh about getting ahead of themselves with their weekend plans. Yesterday was only the beginning of the week, yet they had already set a time to meet and everything. One good thing came out of this though, the two exchanged phone numbers so that they could text each other if anything changes between now and Sunday, and of course Hide was taking full advantage of that.

               **Hide:** **ヽ(** **･∀･)** **ﾉ**

“Hide…”

               **Hide:** **ヽ(** **〃･ω･)** **ﾉ**

“Hide…”

               **Hide:** **（ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ**

“… Hide I’m standing right here.”

               **Hide:** **⌒ﾟ(** **❀ >** **◞** **౪** **◟ <)** **ﾟ⌒**

“What is that one even supposed to be?!” Kaneki was getting increasingly frustrated. His phone was going off every other minute while he was trying to work with a new text from Hide even though he was sitting right in front of him… But Kaneki also didn’t really hate all the stupid and silly faces Hide was sending him. “Can’t you just drink your coffee and get back to work yourself? Nobody is running that shop if your over here playing after all.”

“And can’t you just appreciate my uplifting attitude?? I mean look how exited I am to finally have my friend’s number!”  Hide said back, pressing the send button on his phone.

               **Hide: (** **๑ >ᴗ<** **๑)**

“You’re such a dork Hide.”

“Yes, yes I am.” Hide said, finally setting down his phone to finish up his afternoon coffee, but a smirk that only Hide could make was still present on his face.

The two had a bright a cheery atmosphere around them as they chat, but across the room the atmosphere was anything but cheery as Tsukiyama watched his longtime friend getting a little too close to his next meal than he felt comfortable.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the afternoon rush was over and he was able to take a break, Kaneki pulled Touka aside and to the back room.

“No need to pull Stupid–neki” She said, crossing her arms in front of her and turning around to face him. “Now what did you need to talk to me oh so desperately about?”

“Touka, I wasn’t thinking!” Kaneki said. Then he took a deep breath before blurting out “Last night the news ran again and I ended up having Hide walk me home because I didn’t want to be alone and I ended up having a really good time talking with him and somehow we made plans to hang out this weekend but I don’t know if I can do it.” Even though he was trying his hardest to stay calm, he couldn’t help his breaths from coming out in short gasps, and tears began to prick the corner of his eyes. “I–I just... I don’t know–”

Touka immediately dropped her arms, moving closer to Kaneki and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Kaneki, Kaneki look at me.” She said as calmly as possible. “It’s ok, just breathe. I’ll listen, but you need to calm down.”

Kaneki nodded, taking a few deep breaths, trying to get back in control.

“Do you wanna head upstairs so we can sit and talk about this?” She asked him.

Kaneki nodded once again.

“Alright you go ahead, I’m going to go tell the manager that we are taking a break.”

When she entered the room Touka grabbed an extra blanket, wrapping it around both herself and Kaneki after taking a seat next to him on the couch. “So…” She said. “You’re worried about your date with the flower boy?”

“Please don’t say date.” Kaneki said, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on his breathing.

“Sorry…” Touka immediately apologized, looking down at her lap. “I… I know that this is probably really hard for you, especially with the comment I made when you first met that blond idiot.”

“It’s not your fault Touka.” Kaneki said. “I know that something like that won’t happen again; that Hide isn’t like Rize… but I just can’t get those horrible red eyes out of my head.” He couldn’t help his voice from breaking at the end there. “Everything is just happening so fast, just like last time, and I’m scared.” Kaneki wiped his eyes, trying to keep from completely breaking down in front of his friend. “I’m so hopeless, anyone else would be over this by now, b–but I…”

Touka wrapped her arm around Kaneki, pulling him close. “Kaneki, what you went through was horrible, anybody would be scared. You shouldn’t be pushing yourself to do something you’re not ready for.” She said. “I’m sure Hide would understand.”

Kaneki shook his head. “I don’t want to just cancel on him.” Kaneki said. “I… Being around him, I forget that I’m scared. With him I can laugh and have fun and it’s like I’m with you, or Hinami, or any of the other’s that I’ve known for a long time…”

Touka bit the corner of her lip, trying her hardest to keep her expression the same. It seems that even in such a short time Kaneki had fallen and fallen hard for the sunflower haired ghoul, even if he hasn’t realized it himself. The irony of the situation didn’t escape her, and she really couldn’t tell what she felt about all of this. She did know one thing however, and that was that she wouldn’t let somebody hurt Kaneki like the last time.

“But after he leaves all that fear comes crashing back and I don’t know if I can handle it… I just don’t know what to do Touka.”

“I think the only thing you can do is do whatever you can.” Touka said. “Do what you can, don’t feel like you have to push yourself to do something you aren’t comfortable with.” She gave Kaneki a hug, “And know that I will always be there for you if you need it.” Then she pulled away, giving him a comforting smile. “And the rest of Anteiku too.”

After a few more minutes of talking and reassurance, Kaneki thanked Touka and headed back downstairs to work, saying how he shouldn’t leave everything to the manager when it was his shift after all.

Touka stayed behind. Like after every heart to heart they had, she had a few things to sort out for herself. She couldn’t help but feel hypocritical every time she comforted Kaneki like this because she was a ghoul, just like Rize was, just like Hide, and just like everybody else at Anteiku. What right did she have to comfort him and say that everything was going to be okay when it was a ghoul that ruined his life in the first place. But at the same time she just couldn’t leave him looking so hopeless, they’ve been friends for such a long time now after all and she has grown very attached to him. Everybody has really.

Touka sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose to try to relieve some of her own stress. They were all right, walking the tightrope between ghouls and humans was an exhausting feat, but at the same time she doesn’t think she would want to have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed by in the blink of an eye, and somehow Kaneki made it to Sunday with only a few minor breakdowns here or there. Luckily Touka was always willing to listen and help him calm down, which he greatly appreciated. He wanted to go out for coffee or whatever with Hide, he really did. It was just hard, especially Saturday night. Kaneki couldn’t seem to shake off memories of the last time, and he couldn’t sleep for more than a few minutes before he would wake up in a cold sweat, the left side of his face stinging from phantom pains and haunted by the image of glowing red eyes. Once again, he was extremely grateful to have a friend like Touka. Despite her fiery personality and short temper, she didn’t get mad when Kaneki called her at three in the morning to help talk him down from a panic attack.

Which is how Kaneki ended up here, staring in the mirror, looking completely ragged and half dead from lack of sleep. He groaned and grabbed the small tube on concealer he kept for situations just like this, using it to help cover up the deep bags under his eyes. Thank god they were going out for coffee, because Kaneki needed it today more than ever.

He finished up with his morning routine, brushing out his horrendous bedhead (how it got that bed every morning he would never know), and getting rid of any morning breath he may have had despite not sleeping.

He looked at the clock when he exited the bathroom to see it wasn’t even eleven yet. So Kaneki padded over to his bookshelf and picked up one of his older novels. One that was well worn from reading many times over, that would help him keep calm in the hour or so before Hide got here.

Once again time seemed to fly and it wasn’t long before the phone next to him buzzed.              

**Hide: I’m here.**

**Hide: Do you want to come down and meet me?**

**Hide: or is there any chance I will be getting your apartment number today too?** **☆( >** **ω・)**  

Kaneki rolled his eyes at the text, quickly typing back.              

               **Kaneki: In your dreams. I’ll be down in a minute, just wait for me out front.**  

He closed the book with care, sliding it back onto its place on his bookshelf.              

               **Hide: Will do** ( ´ ▽ ` )b 

Kaneki made sure he had put everything away, the book, his foundation, hair brush, tooth brush, and then he made sure he himself was in check, hair, clothes, eyepatch, and everything was turned off despite not turning anything on, lights, stove, coffee maker, and then he made sure he had everything he needed on him, phone, keys, wallet…

Perhaps he was just buying himself time… okay he was totally buying himself time, but it didn’t take long for him to run out of things to check over. Kaneki stood in front of his door, taking a deep breath before heading out of the house.

He still stalled a bit, by walking at a leisurely pace and taking his time going down the stairs, but he soon found himself walking out the front of the complex. It wasn’t hard to spot the head of blond hair leaning against the wall, fiddling on his phone. It took him only a moment to spot Kaneki and flash him one of those heartwarming smiles that made the white haired man wonder why he was even trying to stall in the first place.

“Hey Kaneki.” He said, putting his phone away and kicking off from the wall and lightly jogging over to where he stood. He then seemed to materialize a small bouquet from out of nowhere, holding it out in front of him. “There was some extra flowers again and I know this isn’t a date date or anything and we are just getting coffee, but I thought you still might like this.” It wasn’t much, just some gardenia and anemone with a few forget-me-nots sprinkled here and there, but it was still beautiful.

Kaneki gingerly took the bouquet from Hide, smiling at the simple arrangement of flowers. “T-thank you… again I guess.” He said before looking up at Hide. “Do these ones have meaning too?”

Hide immediately took his hand back at the question, the lightest of blushes on his face. “Do they mean anything?” He wasn’t really thinking when he threw the bouquet together, but now that he was looking at it, it was so much more embarrassing than last time. Way, way way, waaaaaaay more embarrassing. He coughed lightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. “No… well yes they have meanings, but it’s nothing much. I wasn’t being purposeful like last time if that’s what you are asking.” Oh no he was rambling. “But if you wanted a bouquet with a meaning I could whip one up next time…” stop rambling “Not that there is going to be a next time of course!” stop rambling “Unless you want there to be a next time…” stop “I mean there could alwa–“

Kaneki couldn’t help but to burst into giggles at the obviously flustered blond. All of his worries of today were blown away in an instant, just like he knew they would be. Hide just had that way of making him forget and simply have fun and enjoy his time instead of fret and worry. “No need to get embarrassed just because there is no meaning Hide. And you don’t have to make me another one if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to waste profit just for me after all.” He said. “But I really appreciate both of these that you made me, they are pretty.” He gave Hide a small smile.

When Kaneki have him that small smile, a warm feeling filled Hide’s chest, a feeling he couldn’t quite put his finger on. But Hide did know one thing, He wanted to see that smile more. He wanted to hear that laugh, see Kaneki’s eye crinkle and shine in amusement and to see the fabric of the eyepatch crinkle from how wide that smile was.

“Soooo…” Hide said. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee.” Kaneki said. And with that the two headed off down the street, heading to whatever coffee shop caught their eye first. 


End file.
